overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Narberal Gamma/Relationships
Supreme Beings Ainz Ooal Gown Narberal Gamma is absolutely loyal to Ainz and the only battle maid of the Pleiades to accompany him when they became adventurers under the name of Momon and Nabe to gather information. It's shown that Narberal admires Ainz, but can't understand his purpose for becoming a hero. She spends her time together with him all the time on a mission while her sisters like Solution, CZ and Entoma are getting jealous of her due to her closeness to Ainz than the other Pleiades. She praises Ainz's ambition, believing that there is always a merit for carrying out the actions as Momon. Narberal gets infuriated whenever someone tries to belittle Ainz and would voice her frustration to her master for not being able to do anything about it. During her conversation with Torkel, Narberal apparently doesn't seem to care whether Ainz is strong or weak, insisting that she will follow him regardless of the difference in strength. She considers Ainz as an important person to her and is willing to absolutely obey any sort of orders from him even if he orders her to marry Torkel. She mainly prioritizes Ainz's orders first rather than act on her feelings, as those come second. According to Narberal, she felt that her body exists just for the Supreme Beings like Ainz to do with as they pleased. Nishikienrai Nishikienrai is Narberal Gamma's creator. Not much is known of their relationship, though it can be assumed she is just as loyal to him as she is to Ainz. Floor Guardians Albedo Narberal is a loyal supporter of Albedo, who is in a campaign against Shalltear Bloodfallen for the position to be Ainz's consort. When Ainz and Narberal are adventuring together on missions, she relays her activities and her master's to Albedo. Cocytus Cocytus and Narberal are close to each other and get along unexpectedly well due to their creators being close friends. Pleiades Sebas Tian Sebas is Narberal's superior. Yuri Alpha Yuri is the vice-leader of the Pleiades and Narberal's superior. Like the other Pleiades, she views Yuri as her big sister. Lupusregina Beta Lupusregina is Narberal's colleague and sister. She sees her as an excellent maid who is brutal and cunning. CZ2I28 Delta CZ2128 is Narberal's colleague and sister. CZ is jealous of Narberal due to her closeness to Ainz. Solution Epsilon Solution is Narberal's colleague and sister. She thought about remembering human names after seeing how Solution and her sisters don’t have a problem remembering them. Solution is jealous of Narberal due to her closeness to Ainz. Entoma Vasilissa Zeta Entoma is Narberal's colleague and sister. Narberal thought about giving Khajit's corpse to Entoma as a present. Like her other sisters, Entoma is jealous of Narberal due to her closeness to Ainz. Aureole Omega Aureole Omega is the leader of the Pleiades Seven Sisters, thus Narberal Gamma's superior. Narberal suggested using her to find Hamsuke when she got lost inside the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Adventurers Blue Roses Evileye Narberal thinks of her as a gigantic annoying mosquito and cannot even remember her name. Narberal was angry to hear that Evileye almost killed Entoma. However, both seem to agree when it's about Momon strength. Swords of Darkness Lukrut Volve Narberal was annoyed by his constant flirting with her. She even asked Momon if she could kill him. She also didn't seem even the slightest bit fazed by his death. Others Hamsuke Hamsuke is Narberal's colleague under her guise as an adventurer. However, at the beginning of its recruitment as Ainz' pet/steed, Narberal held nothing, but disdain for the giant hamster. She spent most of her time constantly abusing it, both physically and verbally. She probably would have killed Hamsuke without hesitation had it not been for Ainz's protection. However, it seems their relationship had improved by the time Hamsuke was taken to Nazarick, as Narberal promised to inform the other denizens of Nazarick that Hamsuke's was Ainz's personal pet so as to prevent it from being possibly killed or eaten. Torkel Karan Dale Völkchenheim Torkel is a noble who proposed to Nabe out of awe for her beauty, only for her to have rejected him without a second thought. Later on, she and Momon were hired to protect him on a hereditary quest for his family name. During this time he tried to propose again but fails, with Narberal thinking he’s an annoying mosquito, that if it weren’t for Ainz, she wouldn't be able to suppress her killing intent and would end up killing him. Category:Relationships